pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Pretty Cure
Elemental Pretty Cure is another Pretty Cure series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is animals, nature, the classical elements and hope. Plot Pretty Cure Chisana Saibansho/Cure Aurora Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Chisana is the first cure to be found and is the leader. Being a 14-year-old sophomore at Angel Academy, Chisana is actaully older than she looks. Because of this, people often mistaken her for an elementary school student. Though slightly naïve (much to her chagrin on the count of her looks), Chisana is a kind, caring and understanding person with a hint of matureness to her. She grew up in a nice household with loving parents, which is also her adoptive parents. Chisana cares about a lot of people, but her and Umi seems to be particularly close despite their disagreements every now and then. Chisana is also known to be a pacifist, but she still fights for what's right. In civilian form, she has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora and she's strong-willed and determined, as a fighter and leader. In cure form, she has long light pink hair in twin drills and eyes remain blue. The animal she's fused with is the meadow jumping mouse and her colors are pink, white and red. She consist of 3 weapons: a scepter, a battle sword and a shield. Her special/individual power is jumping real high and her element is varies between magic, light and energy. Later in the series is granted the power of thunder/lighting also. * Catchphrase: '''Pretty Cure, Elemental Spirit! Hope and Chasity At It's Peak! Cure Aurora! With the Power Of Magic And Lightening, I'll Repent You! * '''Attack: Pretty Cure, Magical Zap! * Attack With Bolt Charm: 'Pretty Cure, Nebula Bolt! 'Umi Odayaka/Cure Sea Voiced by: Kate Higgins (Japanese) Chiwa Saitō (English) 14-year-old sophomore Umi is the second cure to be found, is childhood friends with Chisana and is the school council vice president. Umi is a very stern, yet beautiful girl with a large intellect, being one of the few students in her school who scores high in her school work and test. Before the series, Umi didn't have any real friends and mostly stay to herself before meeting Chisana when they both were younger, something they both shared. Though she may act confident, Umi can be secretive and keeps her true feelings to herself a lot. Umi is also known to secretly get very upset if you mange to hit a soft spot. She has a crush on someone and only Chisana knows this. She comes from a rich family. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Sea and she's basically the brains of the group. In cure form, she has long blue hair in a wavy ponytail and eyes remain blue. The animal she's fused with is a dolphin and her colors are blue, light blue and white. Her weapon is a spear and her special/individual power is breathing underwater and also turning into a mermaid. Even though she's fused with a dolphin, she also can understand and communicate with other cetacean mammals that are closely related to dolphins like whales or porpoises. Her element is water and also ice. * Catchphrase: '''Pretty Cure...Elemental Spirit! The Strong Will Of The Clairty Seas! Cure Sea! With The Power Of Water, I'll Submerge You Greatly! * '''Attack: Pretty Cure, Supreme Splash! * Attack With Aqua Charm: 'Pretty Cure, Aqua Emerge! 'Kyoumou "Kyou" Hageshī/Cure Lea ''' '''Voiced by: Emi Shinohara (Japanese) ??? (English) 15-year-old Kyou is the third pretty cure to be found, but is the 4th to become one. Before meeting the cures, Kyou was cold and stayed to herself most of the time. As the series progressed, even though she's still a bit cold, straight-forward and honest to a point, she has become better with her social skills, nicer and more social, since now she's part of the team. Though financially issues are taken care of by her grandmother, Kyou lives by herself along with her 4 siblings who she has to care of on her own (which also could be another reason why she's so distant and blunt with others). She considers the cures as her second family. After her debut episodes, she has more free time to do what she wants, which she decides to take part in tennis. She also knows martial arts. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and forest green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Lea and she's the toughest fighter. In cure form, she has long green hair and brown eyes. The animal she's fused with is a South China Tiger and her main color is green and her subs are brown, orange, white and black. Her weapon is a pair of gauntlets (which can also act as claws). Her special/individual power is super speed (similar to Cure March's power from Smile Pretty Cure). Her element is still up in the air, but it is said to be nature/earth. * Catchphrase: '''Pretty Cure, Elemental Spirit! The Mighty Power Of The Strong Green Earth! Cure Lea! Mess With Me And You'll Feeling A Lifetime of Pain! * '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Sonic Scratch!!! * '''Attack With Leaf Charm: Pretty Cure, Leaf Avalanche! Hikari "Ai" Smith/Cure Sky Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Ai is the forth and last pretty cure to be found until later in the series, but is the third to become one. She is a Being a 13-year-old sophomone, Ai is a beautiful blond who moved back to Japan with her family from England. Though despite of her early arrival, she quickly became popular with the students. Ai is perky, a little pushy, cheerful, upbeat and energetic. Though despite these characteristics, she was quite distrustful of most people before she met Chisana. In civilian form, she has blond hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Sky. In cure form, she has golden blond hair and yellow eyes. The animal she's fused with is a bird and her colors are yellow, gold and white. Her weapon is a bow n arrow. Her special/individual power is to fly. Her element is mostly sunlight, but also has the power of wind/air. * Catchphrase: '''Pretty Cure, Elemental Spirit! Bathing In The Sunlight, Indulged With The Beautiful Gust Of Wind! Cure Sky! Give Us Peace, or I'll Send You Flying! * '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Heavenly Sound! * '''Attack With Wing Charm: Pretty Cure, Sunlight Hurricane! Karin Takahashi/Cure Flare Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese) ??? (English) Karin is a cure who shows up later in the series and revels her identity a few episodes later. As Karin, she's a star athlete at Angel Academy. Though bright, energetic and a "at my pace" kind of person, she's known to have a bit of a temper. However, as Cure Flare, she's much more serious and determined to get what she wants. At first the cures didn't know that Karin and Cure Flare was the same person, but they eventually found out. Though they all have a rocky start, Karin eventually befriended with the girls. However, Cure Flare towards the cures was more of a anti-hero at the beginning, mostly only helping when she wanted to. She is also after the jewels, but for unknown reasons. The animal she is fused with is a fox and her main color as red while her subs are yellow, pink and white. Her element is heat and fire and her weapon is a whip (which can as turn into a long dagger or a fire whip). * Catchphrase: Pretty Cure, Elemental Spirit! Goddess Of The Crimson Flames, Passion Burning Bright! Cure Flare! Surrender Now Or My Fire Will Eliminate You, Permanently! * 2nd Catchphrase: Pretty Cure, Elemental Spirit! Goddess Of The Crimson Flames, Passion Burning Bright! Cure Flare! My Pure Fire Will Burn Your Darkness Away! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Scarlet Fire! * Attack With Phoenix Charm: Pretty Cure, Phoenix Blaze! Megami/Cure Galaxy Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese) ??? (English) Is the sixth, final pretty cure and one of the two cures that come later in the series. She was send to Earth by the queen to protect/help the cures (or to be more specific, protect Chisana). Her color will be violet and her element will be space/time. Her special ability seems to be teleportation, but it's confirmed to be her time manipulation powers. The Aurora Kingdom Queen Clarity ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The queen of the Aurora Kingdom. Dawn Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A Sheep-like fairy who aids the cures. The Princess Of Hope Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The lost princess of The Aurora Kingdom and Queen Clarity's daughter. The Dark Void The Dark Void is a group villains who's mission is to destroy Pretty Cure and find the Aurora Kingdom's lost princess. Osenkankyō The monster of the day. These monsters are summoned to try to destroy the environment (and pretty cure if they interfere). Spike Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) One of the members of The Dark Void and is the self-proclaimed leader. He has shown to have a crush on Chisana, but it's obvious she disapproves of him. Though in some episodes, the two try to convince each other to join each other's sides (Chisana asks him to join the good side while Spike convinces her to join the dark side). He's fused with a black panther. His colors are dark blue and black and his elements are thunder/lighting and darkness. His weapon is two swords and a shield. Claw Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) One of the members of the Amazon Clan. He's a big man with massive strength and eats alot. He is fused with a bear. His colors are different shades of brown and sometimes red and his element is dark earth. Venom Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) One of the members of the Amazon Clan. Though beautiful, she can be cold. She is fused with a snake and her element is poison. Sharp Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) One of the members of the Amazon Clan and is the youngest out of all of them. She is fused with a bat. Other characters Keiichi Sato Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Keiichi is a 14 year old middle school student in the 8th grade and is a friend of Chisana. He has knew her since kindergarten. Chisana has a crush on him, but doesn't have a courage to tell him how she feels about him yet. It is hinted that he might feel the same way about her though. Sai Takashi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Sai is a 15 year old middle school student in the 9th grade who has grown a liking to Kyou. Mr. and Mrs. Saibansho Minami Saibansho (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) and Tomoya Saibansho (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) is the adoptive parents of Chisana. They couldn't have a child because Minami was unable to have a baby. One day when they was taking a walk in the meadows, they found Chisana as a baby near the woods. They tried to find her real parents, but nobody came up, so they decided to adopt the girl and call her their own. Now in present day, Tomoya works as a doctor while Minami owes a flower shop. Chisana loves her parents dearly and doesn't think nothing of them being her adoptive parents. Though as much as she trust and loves her parents, she isn't allowed to tell them about her identity as pretty cure Kyou's siblings * Kito Hageshi (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) Kito is 12 years old, being the oldest of the siblings. Kito is a sweet boy and respects and loves his older sister for taking care of them. He wishes his sister didn't work so hard at taking care of him and their other siblings since they can help her out and are getting older. He does try to help out sometimes only for Kyou to reject his help. At one point of time, him and the rest of his siblings started to be a little less dependent on Kyou so Kyou doesn't have to work so hard and have hobbies like tennis, which she participates in 3 days a week. * Mana (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) Mana is 8 years old. * Nana (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) Nana is 5 years old and Koro's twin sister. * Koro (Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English)) Koro is 5 years old and is the younger twin brother of Nana, which makes him the youngest overall of the family. Taro Hageshi ' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Taro is Kyou's father. At this time, Taro is not in Kyou's or in her siblings life nor financially supporting them. His parents tries to convince him to help and be involved in their children's lives again, but he refuses. This is due to him blaming Kyou for her mother's/his wife's death a few years ago. locations '''The Aurora Kingdom ' Dawn's home and the home of Queen Clarity. '''The Land of Tranquility Is what people from The Evergreen Kingdom refers to earth. Angel Academy The Middle School where the cures go to. Items Elemental Compacts ''' Transformation compacts that transforms the cures. '''The Cure's Weapons * Scepter * Sword * Shield * Spear * Garnets * Bow-n-arrow * Whip The Jewels Of The Steven Goddesses Jewels that once belonged to the 7 goddesses. When they passed (or when their bodies disappeared), their souls were turned into soul jewels. Now the cures have to find these jewels before the enemy does. The reason why many people are after them is because it is said that whoever processes them all together will have absolute god-like powers (have the power to create, destroy, grant wishes etc.). It's possible that The Dark Void are after these to take over the world. Cure Flare is also after these jewels, but for reasons unknown. List Of Episodes Trivia * Each cure has a mark in a specific place, similar to the mews in Tyoko Mew Mew. Chisana has hers on her forehead, Umi has hers on her outer thigh, Kyou has hers on her hand and Ai has hers on her back. Kaen has hers on her navel and Megami has hers on her chest. * Elemental Pretty Cure is slightly inspired by animes like Tokyo Mew Mew and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Gallery Category:Fan Series